Una nueva aventura
by Sherezade22
Summary: Hola mis amigos, quiero proponer una cosa, ¿Os apuntariais a una aventura al estilo One Piece? Si decis que si solo teneis que seguir las instrucciones que hay dentro y elegir una de las opciones.
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia de One Piece

Hola mis amigos, quiero proponer una cosa, ¿Os apuntaríais a una aventura al estilo One Piece? Si decís que si solo tenéis que seguir las instrucciones que hay abajo y elegir una de las opciones.

1 - Pense en hacer una historia 20 años después de que Luffy y su banda cumplieran sus sueños. Atención tenéis la opción de ser descendiente de dicha banda o hacer un personaje completamente nuevo.

2 - O podemos hacer una completamente distinta. Puede ser cuando ya la banda cumplió sus sueños, pero solo pasan unos meses.

Recordad, quiero una de estas opciones. La historia empezara el 27 de Junio, tiempo suficiente para que podáis elegir y hacer el personaje con paciencia, limite máximo 2 personajes.

Nombre - (Principalmente no tiene que tener apellido)

Raza - (Sin limites)

Edad - (Mínimo 15 máximo 27, la edad que tiene y la que aparenta, si el personaje es quien busca al resto también puede ser)

Ojos - (Cualquier color, como si es uno de cada color)

Pelo - (Podéis elegir como llevan el pelo y el color)

Piel - (Elegid el color que queráis)

Carácter - (El carácter puede ser como queráis, como si lo queréis bipolar.)

Características físicas - (Marcas de nacimiento, cicatrices, tatuajes, etc... Y si tiene alas, cola, orejas y cola de animal, sacad rienda suelta a vuestra imaginación)

Vestimenta - (De momento solo pido una, más adelante pido mas)

Habilidades/Armas - (Si saben pelear y las armas que usan y/o si posen fruta del diablo)

Historia - (Su historia personal, si obtuvo su poder desde nacimiento o más tarde y demás)

Hobby - (No tengo que explicar)

Fobia - (No tengo que explicar)

Sueño - (No tengo que explicar)

Rango - (No tengo que explicar)

Pareja - (Esto es por si queréis hacer otro personaje para poner un poco de romance en la historia, yo lo haré. Atención, soy una persona tolerante si queréis algo de romance yaoi, yuri o normal no me negare ya que lo respeto y espero que los demás lo respetéis.)

Opinión personal - (Quiero que me digáis como queréis que aparezca en la historia si elegís la 2)

Una cosa antes de que se me olvide, no solo se usaran los rangos normales, más abajo hay una lista de los rangos.

Capitán - dragzone2200

1º Oficial - Roronoa666

Navegante - JuneNewgate

Cocinero - Goldeen Neko

Tirador - Kai3d2y

Doctor - Goldeen Neko

Músico - AdventX1

Mecánico - JuneNewgate

Historiador - Sherezade22 (Yo también participo)

Ladrón

Vigía - Roronoa666 (Tiene otro)

Grumete

Espadachín - Sherezade22 (Atención aquí pueden ir más) Los personajes de Roronoa666, Goldeen Neko y JuneNewgate lo son. Ya no se puede tener más.

Luchador

Espía - Kai3d2y

Bailarín

Otros - (Decid cual es)

Explorador - AuReTC

Protector - CharlesWriterDarwin

Armera - Zafira Jazumi

Por supuesto en esta historia yo no seré la capitana, aquí yo seré otra persona, así que si alguien quiere serlo adelante. El capitán elige el nombre de la banda.

Atención, a partir de hoy 22/03/2016. Los siguientes personajes que aparezcan tendrá que aparecer después de East Blue, entrando ya en Grand Line y explicando donde y como aparecen. Los 13 anteriores aparecen en el East Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno mis queridos amigos, hago un adelante de la aparición de nuestros personajes que quienes participan de momento. Recordad mirar de vez en cuando "Una nueva aventura" para estar al tanto.

Capitán - Seth (Dragozone2200)

1ª Oficial/Samurai - Kugetsu Shun (Roronoa666)

Espadachín - Zenko Date (Sherezade22)

Historiadora/Detective - Rose Farron (Sherezade22)

Explorador - Brady (AuRetc)

Músico - Jimmy Gonzalez (AdventX1)

Doctora - Mako (Goldeen Neko)

Navegante - Onasis (JunNewgate)

Cocinero - Lorian (Goldeen Neko)

Tirador - Sakura (Kai3d2y)

Espía - Ryu (Kai3d2y)

Vigia - Shaun (Roronoa666)

Mecanico/Carpintero - Enid (JuneNewgate)


	3. Chapter 3

No esta nada mal, tal vez incluso publique la historia antes, pero antes una pregunta ¿Os gustaría tener un barco que aparte de navegar, surcara el cielo? Quiero que seáis sinceros en las respuesta. A continuación tenéis una lista de los lugares que pueden visitar pero esta lista es después de pasar Reverse Mount. Los que están marcados con una * indica cambio de ropa.

Whiskey Peak

Little Garden

Basara (Original, al estilo japones) * Usan ropa japonesa, es como una versión de Alabasta

Recuerdo (Cada uno recuerda el comienzo de su viaje) * Ropa de descanso como la banda después de Alabasta

Isla Destination (Actúa como Jaya) *

Islas del cielo (Otra zona del cielo) *

Navarone *

Aventura en Dead End (Película 4)

Solo pido esto de momento, tardare pero sera genial si colaboramos todos juntos


	4. Chapter 4

Para los que participen en esta historia ya tenemos nombre oficial para la banda, somos los "Freedom Hunters".

Solo tenemos que tener paciencia y la historia se publicara, si alguno quiere hacer ya los combates de la saga de "Basara" y "La isla del cielo" puede hacerlo y así un peso fuera para todos.

Goldeen Neko propuso que en un momento hariamos un especial. "Un dia en los Freedom Hunters" aqui seria escribir desde el punto de vista de cada unos su vida en la banda.

Atención, atencion se nos quiere unir Zafira Jazumi. Y quiere saber una cosa de los miembros de la banda, por favor enviarle un PM y ayudenla en lo que podáis.

Atencion, a todos los participantes de esta historia y lectores, acabo de crear un Forum llamado "Freedom Hunters" nombre que tiene la banda. Para que nos conozcamos mejor.

Se acabo, esta cerrada. Ya no entra más gente. Pero en caso de que alguien quiera escribir una historia original de One Piece, que me avise, pues quiero participar.


End file.
